Inside the Mind of Yugi Moto
by Rudy1
Summary: What the mind of the anime character thinks in all it's clarity.
1. Yugi

*blank*


	2. Joey

Chapter Two: Joey

Boom boom bush…. Boom….. Bush…. BOOM! Heeeeeehhhh…… Many H's….. I smell drumsticks. I do I do…. NOT MY PET, no, no, not him…. Hey…. This Sumo Cola stuff is pretty good. My body feels all big now. Hey…. Look at the little people. Hmm… Someone's talking to me… OW! I stepped on something! Mmm… Must've been a table. Hey… I'm shrinking. Stupid Sumoloution….OOOO! I'M IN A TENT! Cool… *mind gasp* AHHH! PEGGYS DOING NOT GOOD THINGS IN MY TENT! *fade out*

__

A/n: To understand these inquisitive thoughts, you should read Chapter Three of "Yugi Moto and the Power of Insanity" and then review. Please.


	3. Peggy

Chapter Three: Pegasus

Ooo… Joey sure has quite the gift there… Hahaha… This'll be fun. I haven't had my wine though… Nah. I'll do a good job. HE DOESN'T HAVE A CHANCEE! Hey! Is he screaming at me? That's just not right… I have quite the gift too. Only… smaller.

Stupid prat. He's running in circles. Ahhh… Now someone else is coming… Uh-oh… I'll have to move… Start all over if I'm caught… Start a new life… NO. Not _again_….

__

A/n: Please read Chapter Three of Yugi Moto and the Power of Insanity to understand this one too. AND REVIEW!


	4. Names

Chapter Four: Names

****

Basic

****

Angry

****

Kicking

****

Uranium

****

Resources

****

A lot

****

Kick

****

Ass

****

Idiot

****

Baka

****

Action

****

Mutant

****

Orchestra

****

Kites

****

Untouched

****

By

****

Anyone

****

Young

****

Uncontrollable 

****

Girly

****

Idiot

****

Poking

****

Elephant

****

Glands

****

And

****

Stinking

****

Up

****

South America

****

True

****

Evil

****

Annoyance (OR **A**ss)

****

Ticklish

****

Red

****

Innocent

****

Seagulls

****

Think

****

Eggs

****

Narf

****

Many

****

Austere

****

Items

****

Yodeling

****

Acrobat

****

Monkeys

****

Inside

****

Jingly

****

Oranges

****

Eat

****

You


	5. How Yugi and Joey TRULY Met

Chapter 5: How Joey and Yugi TRULY Met

**Pre-School**

Yugi: *walks up to Joey and stares*  


Joey: *stares back confused*

Yugi: *punches Joey, cackles then runs off*  


Joey: *passes out and forgets the whole incident*

**A Few Years Later**

Yugi: *meets Joey the way he did on the show*

Joey: *meets Yugi the way he did on the show*


	6. Peggy Stories

Chapter 6: Peggy Stories

Yugi: *sitting on floor* Grandpa, tell me a scary story!

Grandpa: *in rocking chair* Well… ok… here's one. 

**screen fades into hospital with small baby with grandpas hair in baby thingy**

Baby Grandpa: *listens as other baby with Peggy stands in baby thingy*

Baby Peggy: *throws diaper in air* VIVA LA PEGGY! *starts dancing crazily*

Baby Grandpa+ other babies in room: *cry*  
Nurse: *walks in in protective suit, grabs Peggy to take him to separate room*

*screen fades back to present*

Grandpa: And that's how it happened… Yugi?

Yugi: *hiding under bed*


	7. Back, When the First Eppy was Filmed

**long long ago, when the first eppy of Yu-Gi-Oh was filmed*

Grandpa: *trying to calm down Yugi since he just met Peggy* Now Yugi, I know Peggy isn't the easiest woman to work with, but please, just try...

**a few minutes later*

Grandpa: *in Peggy's trailer (brave man, isn't he?) giving him the same talk since Yugi upset her* Now I know Yugi isn't the easiest pre-Madonna pop super star diva wanna-be to work with, but, please, just give it another chance...


	8. Mariks attempt to get away from peggy

Chapter 8: Marik's Attempt to be free of the peggy!

Marik: *in a dark room, in a secret place, and takes out cell phone, then dials a number…*

**one year ago**

Marik: *answers phone as walks down the street* Hello?

Future Marik: Are you being followed?…

Marik: Wha'? Uhh… no. Who is this?

Future Marik: Ok, listen up, I'm you in the future. Pay attention good… When you meet Peggy, RUN. Ok? If you even HEAR the words "Peggy-Jane" run as fast as you can, change your name, have some plastic surgery done, and move as far away as possible. 

Marik: Uhh… ok.

**present**

Peggy: *somehow manages to hear Marik's phone conversation* Hah! Thinks he can change the present, does he?! Well _I'll_ show himmm!! *takes out cellphone and dials a number…*

**one year ago**

Peggy: *answers cell phone* Hello?

Future Peggy: _Girlfriend_, HEY! How ya been?!

Peggy: *gasp* GIRL! You haven't called me in forever! I'm just fine. Where you been? You haven't called in forever!

Future Peggy: Girlfriend, PLEASE. You know how it is! People to do, wine to drink… we ain got the time, and you know it! *laugh*

Peggy: Yeah, yeah! I guess so. So, why you call?

Future Peggy: Oh right. Just wanted to tell ya that when you meet Marik, take a lasso with you, and trap him REAL good. Ok?

Peggy: Anythin' for you, girl! Anything else?

Future Peggy: *thinks* Mmm… Oh yes. When you meet JACOB, forget him. He's horrible in bed and he'll end up breaking one of yo' nails on accident.

Peggy: Sure thing, girl! I'll write it down. Anything else?

Future Peggy: Nope, but I have Grampa hear waiting for some good ole' fashion doing, so I'll talk to you later, ok? Ta-ta! *hangs up*


	9. Tea

__

They all hate me… they all hate me… STOP TALKING ABOUT ME! I hate you tooo! They hate me… grrr… Stupid Yugi with his damn fancy hair… I have nice hair… in certain parts of Africa… people just don't know what's trendy. *sigh* I wish I was more like Peggy… At least he gets to have fun with people… no one likes me… YOU ALL HATE ME!

Maybe it's because I'm fat… But that's what my hair's for… to hide the fat… curses… Here comes Joey… OH-MY-GOD! He's eating refried beans! Bitch, give them to me! Legs… move… RUN. Come on… you're not **that** heavy… JUST RUN FOR THE BEANS!!!!!

… DAMN YOU, LEGS! NOW JOEY'S FINISHED THE BEANS, AND I GOT NONE!!! Stupid legs… Can't do anything… DAMN FATTIES!!!


End file.
